


Seducing a Demon

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Diapers, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan found some very interesting books in the library that offered some very interesting options in forms of...ahem...entertainment. And tonight, he's putting them to the test.





	Seducing a Demon

To say that Logan was curious about whether or not this would work was a gross understatement. He was almost _dying_ wanting to know whether or not the summoning spell he found in the ancient books in the library would work. He had the necessary tools for the summoning, everything was in place, and he had placed wards all around the room so that the demon couldn't escape. He looked at the paper in his hands and recited the ancient words from some foreign tongue lost to most of time. There was a soft, golden light that appeared in the room, and slowly came together to bring on the form of a man, lying on his side, head propped up on one elbow, completely naked on the bedroom floor. "Hello, hello, hello!" he said, a smirk toying at his lips. "You're new!"

Logan cleared his throat, looking the demon's body over carefully. Toned abs, great ass, and...he swallowed. Two dicks. That would be interesting to try and fit inside him. "I trust that won't be a problem?" he asked.

The demon chuckled and moved forward, putting his hand under Logan's jaw, thumb stroking his chin. "Well, you're certainly not the worst looking guy who's summoned me," he chuckled. "A little young, though, I think."

"I'm nineteen," Logan said. "Of legal age to consent, if you're worried about that."

"Nineteen, and picking up ancient books that tell you how to summon incubi, huh? Is someone really _that_ desperate to get lucky?"

"I'm not lacking in pursuers," Logan said. "This is scientific curiosity. Nothing more."

"Oh, I'm sure," the demon hummed. "May I have your name?"

"You can call me Logan," Logan said. "But you will not be getting my real name."

The demon chuckled. "Clever," he hummed. "I would need your full name to have some sort of control, and you're aware of that fact. Not everyone is. You may call me Deceit."

"All right," Logan said. "Honestly not the weirdest name I've ever heard."

Deceit seemed vaguely surprised, but shrugged and smirked. "So, what would you like to do today?"

"Um..." Logan turned pink around the cheeks and ears, and Deceit grew more and more amused the more Logan was searching for his words. "I...I want to do age play. And maybe watersports. If you've...you know...ever catered to kinks before..."

"My darling boy, I'll have you know most of the reasons I get summoned are because someone, somewhere has a kink they want to try," Deceit purred. "And I assume that you want to bottom? You give off that sort of aura."

"...Yeah," Logan said. "Um. I need you to promise me that you won't, uh...like, tear anything in my ass. I know that having sex with a demon may not be safe, but I don't need to go to the hospital over a demon dick."

Deceit laughed, a high cackle that had Logan's hair on his neck stand on end. "Oh, my dear, that will be the least of your worries, but yes, I promise," Deceit said, placing a hand on his heart. "Now that we've established that..." he sat up, leaning into Logan's personal space, causing Logan to lean back on instinct. "Take off your clothes."

Logan swallowed, quickly taking off his polo shirt and fumbling to get his jeans down and off. He practically tore off his boxers, feeling extremely vulnerable but undeniably excited.

Deceit grinned, moving forward until Logan was pinned to the front of his bed from scooting backwards. "Good boy," Deceit purred. He leaned forward, kissing Logan, and Logan kissed back, eyes fluttering closed. Deceit didn't seem any different than a human man when it came to kissing. His lips were a little rough on the outside, but the inside of his mouth was wet when Logan tried tongue. He was shocked when Deceit forced Logan's tongue back in his own mouth before running his tongue all over Logan's. Logan hummed. Something felt so...easy just letting Deceit take the lead. When Deceit pulled away, it was with a grin and a lick of his lips. "That should have taken care of it," he said. "Speak, boy."

Logan blinked and frowned, but complied by asking, "Why?"

"Well, I do have a couple of tricks up my sleeve for getting humans into their proper headspaces after doing this for over a thousand years. I should have taken away most of your adult vocabulary. You must have been quite the curious child, if you still have the word 'why' up there."

Logan's eyes widened. Was that real?! Was this a thing that could be achieved with some sort of arcane magic? "You take-ed my words?" Logan asked, before clapping a hand over his mouth in surprise. That was not how that sentence was supposed to come out, he knew, but he didn't know the correct way it should be formed, either.

"Yes, I did," Deceit laughed, removing Logan's hand and running his thumb along Logan's bottom lip. "And it looks like _somebody_ enjoys it."

Logan looked down to find that he was halfway erect. He turned pink. He hadn't gotten aroused that easily in quite some time.

"Now, there's a question I need to ask you, clever boy," Deceit asked. "Who am I?"

Logan frowned. He knew Deceit's name, but it wasn't forming on his tongue. He inwardly shrugged, reasoning that he was going into this with age play in mind, so he said instead, "Daddy."

Deceit grinned, and kissed Logan's head. "That's right, clever boy! You're so good for Daddy, aren't you?"

Logan nodded. He definitely wanted to listen to Deceit. Especially because he was already feeling so good because of it.

"Then be a good boy for me and get on the bed," Deceit said.

Logan climbed over the front of his bed to sit on the duvet expectantly. Deceit stood and walked over, observing Logan. "Now, if you behave for Daddy, I might even clean everything up when we're done so no one was the wiser about what you did," he said with a little wink.

"I wanna be good, Daddy!" Logan said, and he believed with all his heart that there was nothing he'd rather do.

Deceit smirked, touching Logan's cock and making it go limp again, and suddenly Logan was _very_ aware of the fact that he needed to pee. "Then be Daddy's good boy and wet your bed."

Logan whimpered a little, shifting on the duvet, trying to get comfortable. He didn't want to go against Deceit, especially if he could clean up the mess afterwards, but he wasn't sure if he would be capable of wetting the bed. He shifted around until his legs were splayed out in front of him, like a little kid's might be, and he pushed. At first, nothing happened, but then, slowly, he started to dribble pee onto the duvet. The dribble continued, never picking up to be a stream, despite how badly Logan had to go, and he felt like Deceit might be controlling this to make him feel more like a baby than he already did. When he was done, there was a massive wet spot on the duvet, going from his cock to his knees. He buried his head in his hands, far too embarrassed about what he just did to do anything else. Deceit stroked his hair lightly, and Logan felt some of the shame ebb away. He had done this because his Daddy had told him to. He was a good boy. He had listened to his Daddy, and his Daddy could take care of everything.

"Such a good boy for me," Deceit purred, and Logan felt himself smile at the praise. "Maybe I need to put you in diapers, though, if you're making that much of a mess."

Logan felt a tiny thrill go through him and he perked up. He had never tried diapers before, he only wet himself in the shower while still wearing pants when he decided to get freaky. And it wasn't like he could just get diapers without anyone taking notice.

Deceit laughed. "Oh, the little boy is curious about diapers, is he?" he asked. "Well, who am I do deny my clever boy an experiment?"

With a wave of his hand, the urine on the bed disappeared, and Deceit had changing supplies at the edge of the mattress. He placed a diaper under Logan's ass, sprinkled baby powder over his cock and balls and made sure to rub it in, and taped the diaper up tight. Logan poked at it on his back and frowned. It felt super soft, like it was made of cotton. But he didn't like the fact that it was dry. "Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes?" Deceit asked, sitting on the bed at long last with a smirk.

"I wanna go pee-pee in my diaper," Logan said, rocking from side to side. "Can you help me?"

Deceit chuckled, muttering some words in an ancient language, and in an instant, Logan felt his bladder swelling up like a balloon, until it was poking out a little over his diaper. "I know this is your first time in years wearing a diaper, but don't worry, Daddy can help you through it."

Logan shifted on the bed, and Deceit pulled Logan onto his still naked lap. He stroked Logan's hair. "Do you want to lose your continence for the rest of the day? Hm?" Deceit asked. "Would you like to not know when you make pee-pee?"

"Could...could I have diapers?" Logan asked. "Like...more? So I don't hafta have an accident?"

"Whatever you want, clever boy," Deceit said.

"Then yeah," Logan said. "I wanna be like a baby."

Deceit kissed the crown of Logan's forehead, and Logan felt some part of his brain go numb and fuzzy, before his diaper started to grow warm in the front. He moaned, rutting into Deceit's lap at the feeling of the soggy padding rubbing against him in all the right ways. The warmth started to trickle off, even though Logan still felt full. He was hard, so _impossibly_ hard and he needed to get off _there and then._ He rut into Deceit's lap more, harder, and Deceit just watched him with an amused smile. Logan felt the fire build in his gut before it let go through his cock, cum splattering the urine-soaked diaper. Logan sighed and leaned into Deceit, eyes closing in bliss as the other half of his bladder was emptied.

"Enjoy that, baby?" Deceit asked.

"Yeah..." Logan sighed.

Deceit laughed. "Do you think you're up for anything else, or does that complete my services here?"

"Mm. Want more," Logan mumbled.

"You know, gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins," Deceit said casually. "What else do you want?"

"Want you in me. Lots and lots," Logan mumbled.

"You are aware I have two dicks?" Deceit asked. "And I can't put one in without the other."

"I know," Logan said, nodding. "I'm ready."

"You've been prepped and stretched before?" Deceit asked.

"Mhm. Wanted to use a big one, so I stretched it," Logan said as Deceit laid him on the bed and took his diaper off, wiping him clean. "Got over three inches wide."

"Oh, enough for me to fist you if you wanted," Deceit said. "Would you like that?"

"Just want your pee-pee, Daddy," Logan said, flipping himself over so he was lying on his stomach.

"Mm. And you have a very nice ass, perfect for fucking," Deceit said, causing Logan to shiver. "Do you have lube, or should I summon my own?"

"I have some. Nightstand," Logan said. "I'm a boy scout."

"How's that?" Deceit asked. "You _did_ summon a demon."

"No, not good! Always prepared!" Logan declared.

Deceit laughed, a genuine and warm sound that had Logan's belly fluttering with butterflies. "All right, then," he said, grabbing the lube. "I suppose we should get started."

Logan got on all fours and in a few seconds, he was rewarded with Deceit's first head entering him. The second one was slightly smaller, but soon joined the first, and Logan was almost immediately overwhelmed and shutting down at how _good_ it felt. He thought that summoning an incubus might have been the best idea he had ever had, and if he was being honest he wasn't looking forward to when this was over.

Deceit growled and pushed himself in further, and Logan groaned. Deceit easily had the longest dick he had ever tried to accommodate, and it was one of the thickest, too. "Daddy..." Logan panted. "Is it gonna fit?"

"I think so," Deceit said. "You can take it."

Logan nodded. He wasn't in pain, just feeling very full. As Deceit pushed in more, Logan's eyes fluttered closed. It felt so good, and the dicks were rubbing his prostate as they moved further in, and Logan was hard again in half a minute.

When there was no movement from behind him, Logan wiggled his ass a bit and was surprised to feel Deceit's balls up against his skin. He had bottomed out. He turned to look at Deceit, who looked as surprised as Logan felt. "I've never had someone fit me like this without pain before," he said simply.

"I special, Daddy?" Logan asked.

"Very special," Deceit purred, leaning down over Logan, before pulling out a few inches, and thrusting back in. Logan moaned, and Deceit took the chance to pull Logan's hair. "Good boy, not hiding your noises. But I need you to be quiet, because I think your roommates are coming back."

Logan felt a single strand of fear in him before Deceit massaged Logan's cock and it melted into pleasure again. Deceit pulled out a little, and this time Logan was prepared, and he buried his head in his mattress as Deceit thrust forward, and it was a good thing he did, because he wound up screaming.

"Good boy," Deceit panted, and Logan felt a little surprised. The ancient texts had said it was very hard to turn on a demon, that they primarily pleasured the humans in exchange for whatever the human sacrificed, and to have a demon genuinely turned on was beyond rare. "You're so good for Daddy."

Logan's thought process cut off again as Deceit said that, and as Deceit moved in and out, in and out, Logan felt Deceit's nails dig into his skin like talons, as he got rougher, and rougher. Logan was moaning and panting into the mattress non-stop by this point, and Deceit thrust forward one final time, before Logan felt cum fill his insides. He was leaking pretty hard himself, and a single stroke from Deceit's finger had Logan come all over his stomach and drip onto the duvet below.

Logan collapsed onto the bed, completely spent, and turned to look at Deceit, who was staring at him in...admiration? "You were such a good boy for me," Deceit breathed. "And I would love to do this with you again sometime."

He kissed Logan tenderly, and Logan kissed back. When they pulled apart, Logan felt himself regain some of his speech, and he asked, "So, does this mean that I successfully seduced a demon?"

"It means that whenever you summon a demon next, I'll be first in line to see you," Deceit assured. He waved a hand and diapers appeared at the edge of the bed. "Enough to last you until midnight, when your incontinence wears off. If you decide you like it, summon me again and we can talk about you being incontinent however long you like."

Logan perked up at that and hurried to put on a diaper before things got messier. "Thanks for that," Logan said. "It was...good. Great, really."

"I'm happy to be of service," Deceit said, and Logan got the feeling that he meant it. "I must go, now, but good luck with your roommates." And with one final hand wave to clear the cum off the duvet, Deceit returned into light which dissipated into the air. Logan rushed to hide the other diapers in his underwear drawer, and grabbed his loosest pair of jeans, which still showed a bit of a diaper bulge. He hoped his roommates didn't notice. After all, it would be difficult to explain how and why, exactly, he had summoned a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated.


End file.
